I Love You 5
by StilloftheSilence
Summary: Moments from Annabeth and Percy's life together. Five times they expressed their love, in big, small, and all ways.


**A/N: Hey I'm back! I haven't written anything for PJO in a while, but I've been lacking inspiration for them lately.. So when The Lost Hero came out, I was suddenly back in the Percabeth mood. This one came to me as I was listening to the song "I love you 5" by NeverShoutNever! andd, that's where I got the title! So I hope you like it! Oh, and these don't go in any sort of time order, and they kinda all contradict each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the song "I love you 5"**

**

* * *

**

* * *

I love you 1

Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it, causing it to extend into his trustworthy sword. He slashed at the monster, joining Annabeth who was already fighting for her life with her dagger.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, "I got the front you get the back!"

Percy rolled and jumped up behind the monster and hacked at its legs. It roared and turned around, swiping at Percy, it knocked his feet out from under him and Percy fell to the ground, face first, dropping Riptide as he went so it skidded across the street and out of reach. The monster loomed over him, ready to strike. Percy tried to flip over so it at least wouldn't hit his back, his weak spot, but it was like he was paralyzed, he couldn't move for anything.

Annabeth's face appeared in front of him, at first he thought he was dead, but then he realized that Annabeth had stabbed the monster from behind. She rushed to his side, and suddenly Percy could move again.

"Seaweed Brain! What did you think you were doing? Laying down on the ground like that! You could have _died_, then what would I have done without your stupid seaweed filled head around?"

"I love you." Percy blurted out, interrupting Annabeth's rant.

"What?" she said, caught off guard.

"I love you." he repeated, "my gods, I love you." It was like being close to death had brought this sudden realization to his lips. He had always known it deep down, he just never said it, never really felt the need to, but now, he knew it was true, and he knew that it should be known, and he wanted it to be known. He sat up and kissed Annabeth like he never had before, putting all of his new found love into it, so she could feel it, so she would know that he meant it with all his heart.

When he finally pulled away, Annabeth's eyes sparkled and she smiled despite herself. He was so unexpected and sincere. She knew that he meant what he said, and she knew that no matter what her mother, or anyone else thought, that she loved him too. Aside from all the logic and reason that her brain was screaming at her, how a Son of Poseidon and a Daughter of Athena could never work out, how relationships and love were nothing but a lie and that everyone ended up disappointing you in the end, none of it mattered. She felt it in her heart that love was real, and that she had it with this boy and that nothing else mattered.

* * *

I love you 2

Percy felt really good. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ever since his date last night with Annabeth, things seemed to have changed for the better. Things had gone really well, they had gone to see a movie, and then headed back to Percy's apartment, where they cooked a frozen pizza and stayed up until 2 in the morning just talking, and maybe a little bit of kissing too...

They had fallen asleep on Percy's couch and he had woken up with Annabeth's head on his chest. As he looked down at her, she stirred but remained sleeping. Gods, she was beautiful. Her golden hair shone in the sunlight that came in through the open curtains and her small body pressed against him. As he gazed down at her, studying and memorizing her every feature, she yawned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Annabeth said sleepily.

"Morning," Percy responded, kissing the top of her head.

"Breakfast?" she asked happily, her stomach growling.

"Sure," Percy said.

Annabeth started to get up, when Percy pulled her back and kissed her sweetly.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Once or twice."

"Good."

* * *

I love you 3 

Percy walked into the sword arena, expecting to do a little practicing, he'd been slacking a bit lately, and he needed to work on his swordsmanship. What he didn't expect was to find Annabeth laughing and "teaching" Brad Reed from the Aphrodite cabin how to spar. Brad was flirting with Annabeth mercilessly, and Percy did not like it one bit.

Percy walked into the arena, forgetting all about his practice, and approached Brad and Annabeth. He smoothly stepped between them, slid his arm around Annabeth's waist and kissed her thoroughly. Annabeth was surprised at first, but she soon responded to his enthusiasm equally. When he finally pulled away, they were both flushed and out of breath. Brad was standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Excuse me, Brad, could I borrow Annabeth for a moment please?" Percy asked nicely.

"Ugh, yeah, sure." Brad said.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand a pulled her out of the arena.

"What in the Hades was that?" Percy accused.

"What was what?" Annabeth questioned, confused.

"What were you doing with Brad? He's like the biggest player at this camp! And you guys were flirting!"

"I was not flirting with Brad!"

"Well he was flirting with you!"

"Ugh, Shut up Seaweed Brain! I don't care about Brad! I only freaking care about you! You stupid, irritating, thickheaded-"

Annabeth was cut off as Percy pulled her in close and kissed her again.

"Glad you love me, too." Percy whispered in her ear.

"I never said that." Annabeth retorted, defiantly.

"You didn't have to."

* * *

I love you 4 

Percy had been saving for months. A piece of every paycheck, skipping the candy bars at the register, cutting down on the more expensive dates, (which sometimes meant skipping the date altogether and just staying at Percy's apartment, which he wasn't exactly complaining about), at one point he had even resorted to searching his couch cushions. He was saving up for an engagement ring. He wanted to propose to Annabeth, but in order to do that, he needed a ring. He felt confident about the amount of money he had stocked up, so he recruited Grover and they headed out to brave the jewelry stores of New York.

In the first jewelry store they found nothing. In the second, they still weren't having any luck, and it went like this for most of the day, so by the time they got to the last store, they were weary and ready to give up. The store wasn't anything special, it was small and homey and it looked like it was a family sort of business. An old grandmother welcomed them when they came in the door.

"What can I do for you boys?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, actually, I want to propose to my girlfriend, and I was looking for an engagement ring." Percy said.

"Well, you're in the right place Dear, this way!" she said, leading them to a small display in the back of the store.

There were exactly six rings. That was it. But, that didn't matter, because only one of them was the right one. It was towards the back of the case, not really being showed off, but Percy loved it.

It wasn't flashy, it was simple, but beautiful. It was absolutely perfect for Annabeth.

"Can I see this one, please?" Percy asked the old lady.

"Of course," she said, pulling it out and handing it to Percy, "this is one of our simpler designs, it's a one-of-a-kind actually, no one else has it."

"How much?"

"$4,000"

His face fell. That was more than he had been planning on spending, and he wasn't sure he could afford it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can afford that." Percy told her, reluctantly handing the ring back.

The lady looked genuinely sorry, "Are you sure? You seemed to really like it!"

"Yeah, it was absolutely perfect, my girlfriend would have loved it, but I just don't have the money." he responded as Grover patted him on the back, comfortingly.

"Well, I'm sure there's something we can do about that, Dear," the woman replied.

Percy's eyes lit up, could this all somehow work out? "Like what?"

"Well, I'm sure we could maybe lower the price a little bit, do you think you can give us $3,500 for the ring?"

Percy went through the numbers in his head, if he had done his math correctly, he should be able to do it. "Yeah, I think so!"

"Well, then, it's yours!" the grandmother said, kindly.

"Wow. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Percy said, a humongous smile on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing, Dear, I can tell you really love this girl, and I'm sure she'll love it."

So, Percy wrote the check and walked out of that amazing store an incredibly happy man on his way to find his fantastic girlfriend to propose to her, because he was so excited he just couldn't wait.

When he got home he found Annabeth sitting at the kitchen table with her hair in a ponytail, and a t-shirt on, studying away. He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," she said, turning around to face him.

"Hey," he countered, kneeling down in front of her, "I've got a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Will you marry me?"

For the first time in her entire existence, Annabeth Chase was speechless. The last thing she expected today, was for Percy to come home and propose to her. Sure, she'd always known they would get married some day, but it had always seemed so far away, and now he was kneeling in front of her and she knew the answer to his question.

"Well, duh, Seaweed Brain." she said, cracking a smile, and attacking his lips with her own. He kissed her back, and Annabeth felt like she was flying. She had just sealed her life with the person she loved more than anything in the entire universe and she couldn't be happier.

He suddenly pulled away, "I almost forgot," he said, and he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Annabeth gasped at it's contents. Inside lay the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was exactly how she's always pictured her ring to be, and she didn't know how Percy could have done it.

"Oh, Percy, it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Percy told her, before she once again sealed her lips over his. And as this perfect girl in his arms kissed him, he just thought: _totally worth it_.

* * *

I love you 5

Percy and Annabeth were relaxing back in Percy's cabin (the only place they could get any privacy) after campfire, lying down on his bed, talking, Percy stroking Annabeth's hair when he suddenly asked "Did you ever love Luke?"

"What?" Annabeth responded, confused, sitting up to look at him.

"Well did you?" the son of Poseidon repeated.

"Percy, you already heard me tell Luke himself, as he was dying, I might add, that I didn't love him like that. He was like my brother, and I loved him in that sense. Nothing more. Where did all this come from?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering." Percy told her.

But the daughter of Athena could read the dark haired boy better than any book (and she read a lot of those), and she knew that he was lying through his teeth.

"No, really, just tell me." she said, giving him her signature look.

"Well, I just heard you say his name in your sleep the other day...and it got me wondering is all... Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up..." Percy admitted sheepishly.

"Oh," Annabeth said, surprised, she hadn't known that she talked in her sleep, but she did remember the dream. "Seaweed Brain," she said affectionately, touching his face, "I was dreaming about a time when I was little and Thalia, Luke and I were on the run."

"Oh," he said mimicking her.

She smiled, giving him a sweet kiss, "Don't worry Seaweed Brain, you're my first love, and if you keep being so entirely _you_, my only love."

This time it was his turn to smile, "Well I am pretty hot." he said, his old cocky self coming back.

"Aww, where'd my sweet sensitive boyfriend go?" Annabeth complained.

"How's this? You were my first love, and my only love, too. _And _I love you five times more than _any_ boy from before. Now, how's that for sweet and sensitive?"

"Well done, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, giving him another kiss, this one deeper, which Percy returned enthusiastically. Annabeth brushed her hand down his spine until she landed on his Achilles spot, and sighed contentedly. Even though Percy jokes around, she knows his words are true, because when she feels that spot, she can _feel_ his love for her, and she _knows_ that what they have is _real_ and it's _amazing_.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! It would be really awesome if you could review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
